jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LOVEŻarówka/Ja w świecie JWS ,czyli nigdy nie będzie normalnie
Informacje *POJWAIE SIĘ JA!!!!!!!!!! Tylko będę pod imieniem Lily =D *Jeźdźcy i ja mamy 17 lat *Valki nie ma *Pisane z mojej perspektywy 1. Obudziłam się wcześnie. Szybko się przebrałam i zjadłam śniadanie. Przygotowałam kosz pełen owocków i zaniosłam go do stajni obok mojego domu. - Burza wstawaj! - powiedziałam. Wandersmok powoli podniósł głowe. Postawiłam przed nią kosz. Smoczyca szybko wzieła się za pałaszowanie. Po chwili kosz stał pusty. Zaśmiałam się cicho. - Dobra trzeba lecieć do Akademi. Burza wyszła ze stajni. Wsiadłam na nią i po chwili byłam na miejscu. Gdy wylądowałam bliźniaki zaczeły się z czegoś chichrać. Po chwili przyleciał i Smark. Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczeli się jeszcze bardziej śmiać. - A im co? -zapytałam. - Nic ,nic - powiedziała Astrid powstrzymując śmiech. - Smark może ty ogarniasz trochę o co chodzi? -zapytałam. - Sorry nie - powiedział. Bliźniaki zaczeły zwijać się na podłodze ze śmiechu, Astrid też nie dała rady powstrzymać śmiechu ,Czkawka uśmiechnał się rozbawiony ,a Śledzik jak to Śledzik nos w Smoczej Księdze. - Przejdziemy do zajęć zanim kogoś ,a mam tu na myśkli bliźniaki , nie skończy marnie? - zapytałam. - Masz rację zaczynajmy - powiedział Czkawka. Zrobilismy mały Quiz o klasie uderzeniowej. Ja ,Astrid i Szpadka kontra Mieczyk ,Śledzik i Smark. Oczywiście dziewczyny górą (GIRLS RULES!!). Po zajęciach mieliśmy jeszcze patrole. Ja z Czkawką na pierwszy ogień. W powietrzu - Czkawka o co chodziło dziś rano w Akademi? - zapytałam. Czkawka zakrył ręką usa i zaczął się cicho śmiać. - Chodzi...hahah..... o to ,że czekaliśmy na ciebie i Sączysmarka ,bo tylko was brakowało...hahahah..... No i bliźniaki wysnuły teorie ,że gdzieś się skitraliście i się obściskujecie - po skończeniu tego zdania Czkawka nie wytrzymał i pękł ze śmiechu. We mnie kipiała złość. Szpadka ma szczęście ,że jest moją przyjaciółką ,ale Mieczyk już jest martwy. Spojrzałam na śmiejącego do rozpuku Czkawkę. - Normalnie jak głupi do sera - westchnełam (Chodzi o przysłowie :"Śmieje się jak głupi do sera"). Po pół godzinie skończył się patrol. Poszłam do domu bliźniaków. Zapukałam w drzwi. Otworzył mi Mieczyk. Jak mnie zobaczył ,chciał szybko zamknąć drzwi ,ale zablokowałam je nogą. Weszłam po chamsku do środka. Na kanapie siedziała Szpadka i jadła kanapkę. Gdy mnie zobaczyła ,prawie się zadławiła. Skżyrzowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzałam na nich miną :"Chcecie mi coś powiedzieć?". - To Mieczyk wymyślił z tym obściskiwaniem ,ja wymyśliłam schowanie się - powiedziała pośpiesznie Szpadka widząc ,że wyciągam strzałę z kołczanu. Spojrzałam na Mieczyka który patrzył na mnie prosząc o litość. Ten widok mnie trochę usppokojił. - Masz szczęście - westchnełam - ALe jeszcze jedna taka teoria i nie skończy się to przyjemnie. Wyszłam z ich domu i wróciłam do swojego. Zrobiłam sobie obiad i nakarmiłam Burzyczkę. Po smaczniutkim obiadku rozejrzałam się po domu. - Przydało by się wiosenne porządki zrobić - jęknełam. - EH.... Zajmę się tym jutro... A jutro powiem ,że jutro i tak nadejdzie zima :D. Dobra Lily nie ma co się lenić weź się za porządki. Zaczełam najgorszą czynność na świecie - sprzątanie w domu. Magcznym cudem w 2 godziny się wyrobiłam. Spojrzałam na słońce. Z jego położenia wnioskuje ,zę jest ok. 17 ,bo chowa się za widnokręgiem. - Czyli mam jeszcze godzine do nocowanka (NOCOWANKO!!!) - powiedziałam cicho. Wziełam jakąś małą torbę i spakowałam kilka rzeczy takich jak szczotkę do włosów , piżamę , kapciochy (KAPCIOSZKI!!!! NIE KAPCIOCHY!!!! IDIOTKA!!!). i babeczki ,które zrobiłam wczoraj. (WALKA NA BABECZKI!!!!!! Oh zamknij r*j. SAMA SIĘ ZAMNKNIJ I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart... And love me for eternity. My Dearest One, My Darling Dear, your mighty words astound me. But I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me. But I would bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me! I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold... I only want you near me! To love and kiss, to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all my sorrows and all nights, I’ll keep your love inside me! I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me! Zakręciłam i wypadło na Czkawkę. Spojrzałam na niego ,a potem na Astrid. - Wyzwanie - powiedział Czkawka - No jedyny mężczyzna w tym towarzystwie ! - powiedziałam - Dobra. Czkawka musisz....... pocałować Astrid.... I TO W USTA!!! - Nienawidzisz mnie co nie? - zapytał Czkawka. - Nie no co ty uwielbiam cię. - odparłam - No to Czkawuś wykonyuj zadanie ,albo oddawaj fanta. Czkawka westchnął głośno i podszedł do Astrid. Pocałował ją i to na serio!!!!! - UUuuuuuuuuuu - zauczyłyśmy (jest takie słowo? NIE!!!) ze Szpadką. Z Sączysmarka kipiała złość, wyglądał jakby miał zaraz rzucić się na Czkawkę i go zabić. Po godzinie grania w butelkę ,zjedzeniu wszystkich smakołyków , unikaniu tematu o YakNogu As ,który często wchodził , zasneliśmy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania